


A Moment of Clarity

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second War with Voldemort, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: After watching Ron's fears through the Horcrux, Harry decides it's time to tell Ron about his feelings





	A Moment of Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the HPRWFQF on Insane Journal.  Thanks to my mom for the quick beta.

Harry couldn't sleep and if he were honest he couldn't take his eyes off of Ron. There was a part of him that couldn't believe that Ron was really here and he was afraid…Well if he were to be honest with himself he had a great many fears when it came to one Ronald Weasley.

Harry rubbed his beard and sighed heavily. Ron coming back had shocked him and more than that—it was like he'd woken up from a really long sleep. He hadn't realized how much he needed Ron until Ron came back. He'd been fooling himself, denying the fact there was this big piece of him missing, and maybe it was time to admit that his feelings for Ron were more than just those of a best mate.

It hadn't hit him until he was kneeling on the ground next shaking Ron that not having Ron with him had nearly cost him everything. He hadn't smiled once since Ron left—not really. It was as if something inside him had died the moment Ron Disapperated and had only come back to life the moment Ron had spoken at the pond.

Harry stared at his best mate and really saw him for the first time in years. Ron was thin with dark circles under his eyes—he looked as though he hadn't slept well in weeks. His freckles stood out starkly against the pajama top he was wearing and Harry thought that he saw him shiver under the blanket.

Harry wasn't sure what he should do. Ron loved Hermione-there was no doubt about it. Harry loved Hermione for that matter—not the way Ron did but he loved her. Harry bit his lip hard and ran a shaking hand through his hair. Why now? Why at the end of everything rational did he have to come to this conclusion? Harry wasn’t certain he would even survive this quest let alone win against Voldemort—why bother telling Ron that he had feelings for him?

Harry stood up quickly and cast a silencing charm around Hermione before pacing back and forth through the tent. Harry knew he was breaking unspoken friendship rules by even considering making a play for Ron but damn it didn't he deserve a bit of happiness?

_All my life I've done what other people expected of me, I'm willing to die to keep them safe, but I want just one thing for me_ , Harry thought to himself as he walked towards the cot Ron was sleeping in. He looked down and took a deep breath. Harry wiped his palms on his jeans and reached down to shake Ron gently.

"Mum," Ron muttered and pulled the blanket up to his chin. "I'm going to go back. I know Harry needs me…I was…yeah…just five more minutes, 'kay."

Harry chuckled and shook Ron a bit harder. Ron pulled the covers over his head and grunted as Harry tried to pull them off.

"Ron," Harry whispered and tugged the blanket. "Wake up I need to talk to you."

Harry tugged the blanket again and managed to reveal Ron's face, Ron's eyes fluttered open, and he blinked several times before closing his eyes again.

"You're joking right?" Ron muttered tried to snag the blanket from Harry. "It's late."

"I need to talk to you," Harry insisted and nudged Ron's side with his knee. "Come on, Mate, we'll take a walk."

Ron's eyes flew open and he rose up on his elbows. Harry could see the confusion in Ron's eyes and he was surprised to see a hint of fear hidden mingling with the confusion.

"A walk? You do realize its cold and I think it might be snowing?"

Harry nodded and moved to sit down on his cot; he pulled his trainers on, and looked around to see if he could find where he left his gloves.

"You **are** completely mental," Ron muttered and reached down to pick up his jeans. "You want to take a walk in the snow to talk?"

Harry rolled his eyes and waved towards Hermione, "Would you rather she wake up and find something to hex you with?"

Ron glanced at Hermione, his cheeks slowly turned crimson, and he shuddered slightly.

"Err…I reckon…yeah…"

Harry watched as Ron stripped off and he tried to push back arousal building in the pit of his stomach. He took a shuddering breath as Ron tugged on his jeans and was almost disappointed when Ron reached for his jumper.

Harry stood, shifting from foot to foot, as Ron slipped his trainers on and pulled his jacket off the chair where it was drying.

"Ready?" Harry asked and swallowed hard. "I mean…you know for our walk?"

Ron yawned and rubbed his eyes before nodding. Harry followed as Ron stepped outside the tent and he watched as Ron looked up at the snow falling from the starless sky.

"Told you it was snowing," Ron muttered. "Couldn't we talk somewhere its warm?"

"Stop being a nancy-boy and come on," Harry nudged past Ron and sighed heavily when Ron fell into step beside him. They trudged through the snow, not speaking, but Harry felt each brush of Ron's arm against his. When they reached the edge of the pond Harry stopped and reached out to halt Ron's progress.

"All right," Harry muttered. "This is as good of place as any."

"For what, Harry?"

"To talk—to well ask you really," Harry brushed some of the snow off his jacket and stared out at the pond. He couldn't help but notice that the spot in the ice where he'd almost died was frozen over again and he took a breath. "Why did you come back, Ron?"

Ron tugged at Harry's sleeve, "I thought you said we're okay."

"I did, we are, but I—would you just answer the question already?"

Ron was looking at Harry as if he'd grown two heads but Harry wanted an answer. If Ron said he came back because of Hermione he'd let this go. He'd tell Ron he'd never want to be without his friendship and leave it at that. If he didn't say that he came back for Hermione well then he was going to tell him the truth and let the pieces fall where they may.

"Right, well I'm your second right? I wouldn't…I couldn't let you do this all on your own. I made a promise to you in first year, yeah?" Ron was talking quickly, the words spilling from his lips and Harry had to struggle to keep up. "Then at the end of last year I told you that whatever happens that I would be with you."

Harry's heart was racing and before he could stop himself he blurted out, "We, you said we…"

"What?"

"You said we would be with you, no that you would be with me. We as in you and Hermione."

Ron looked confused and ran his hand through his hair and shrugged his shoulders, "I meant me—I thought you knew that."

Harry began pacing back and forth near the icy water and he bit his lip hard as he whirled around to look at Ron.

"See I thought," Harry paused and took a deep breath. "I thought you knew—I thought you knew how much—well damn it, how much you mean to me and then I saw all that pouring out of the locket and I don't understand how—how could you believe any of that?"

"I'm stupid, Harry," Ron muttered as he looked down at the ground. "All right? I know that I'm stupid but…I just felt like nothing."

Harry's eyes widen and he closed the space between them. His hands closed around Ron's biceps and he shook him slightly.

"Nothing! You thought you were NOTHING?" Harry shouted as he shook Ron harder. "You are so stubborn—don't you realize you're everything? Everything to me!"

Harry looked up and met Ron's eyes and he saw them widen with understanding. He could see their breath mingling in the freezing night air and his fingers flexed on Ron's arms as he stepped closer.

"Do you know what it was like when you left—all the joy—the laughter was gone," Harry said softly. "It was like part of me died and I didn't think it would ever come back."

"Harry?"

"Shut up, Ron," Harry muttered. "Let me finish before I lose my nerve. Look, I know you love Hermione and I know this isn't fair but I—well I love you."

Ron swayed slightly and Harry gripped his arms tighter to keep him from falling.

"You love me?" Ron said hoarsely. "Like _love_ me?"

"Maybe," Harry felt his face heat. "I'd say yes but I'm afraid you might knock me senseless."

Ron shook his head as if to clear it and he stared down at Harry before chuckling a little.

"I'm not going to hit you but…I…you **love** me, like you want to kiss me? But I thought you and Ginny—I thought…"

"Well, I wouldn't mind kissing you and yes, I like Ginny but this is different—it's you and me and well it I don't…you know…I just…" Harry stammered. "I understand if you're repulsed by the idea but don't take the mickey out of me."

"Not repulsed," Ron whispered and stepped into Harry. "See it's like this. I do love Hermione but before there was Hermione there was you. It was always you and me, yeah? I mean it might be weird if Neville or Seamus told me they love me but this feels right."

"So what do we do?" Harry whispered and he shivered as Ron stepped into him.

"We kiss," Ron said firmly. "We have to know if it's more than just…well we need to find out if there's anything more…"

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

Harry slid his hand up Ron's arm, to the nape of his neck, and he tugged Ron's face closer to his, "Shut up."

Harry rose slightly on his toes and brushed his lips against Ron's. A wave of electric shot through him and he pulled back from the kiss to look at Ron. Ron licked his lips and Harry felt his groin tighten.

"That was…"

Harry's words were cut off when Ron lowered his head and claimed his lips. He could feel the tip of Ron's tongue against his lips and with a low moan his mouth opened. Ron had definitely learned a few things from Lavender and Harry was trembling when Ron pulled him closer. Their tongues brushed against each other, their lips clung together, and Harry felt his knees weaken and finally give out.

Harry sunk down on his knees into the snow and Ron followed, never releasing Harry's lips, and Harry threaded his hands through Ron's hair as they tumbled onto the ground. Ron pulled his lips away, gasping for air, and he looked down at Harry.

"More?" Ron gasped.

Harry tugged Ron's head back and trailed his lips Ron's neck and nodded. He felt Ron's hands slide down his back, to his arse, and he nipped the skin just under Ron's ear when Ron pulled him closer. Their hips were lined up and Harry could feel Ron's erection pressing against his own. He wriggled his hips and Ron hissed, gripped his arse tighter, and his head fell back.

"Fuck, Harry," Ron muttered and rolled his hips. "That feels brilliant…fuck…"

"Yeah…brilliant…so brilliant…"

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as Ron rolled his hips and tightened his grip on Harry's arse. Their lips met again and Harry couldn't stop his hands from wandering to the zipper on Ron's jacket. He lowered the zip and pushed the fabric aside, his hands were trembling as he felt the heat from Ron's chest and all he knew is that he needed to be closer.

Ron's kiss grew more demanding, his teeth were nipping at Harry's bottom lip, and Harry moaned when Ron slid his hands around to quickly undo Harry's jeans.

"This. All. Right?" Ron panted.

Harry felt sweat beading on his forehead despite the cold night, he felt his heart racing in his chest, and he gave a quick nod before undoing Ron's jeans. Harry wasn't sure how this was going to work he just knew that he needed to be close to Ron—to feel Ron's bare skin against his and with a moan he allowed Ron to lay him back in the snow. Ron surged over him, their cocks brushed, and Ron lips claimed Harry's. Together they moved, cocks sliding against each other, and Harry's hands slid into the back of Ron's jeans. He cupped Ron's arse in his hands, squeezing, guiding him, and he felt like he was going to exploded at any moment.

"Harry…close…want to come…" Ron muttered between kisses.

Harry lifted his hips at the same time Ron ground their cocks together and Harry felt his balls tighten.

"Ron…going to…"

Harry had barely rasped out the words before he came. His cock twitched as he came, his body tightened and he spilled over the both of them. His eyes flew open and locked on Ron's blue eyes and he watched his best friend as he thrust a final time against him. Ron's face contorted but he kept his eyes locked with Harry's and with a shout he came hard and fast, his body shook, and Harry whimpered.

They lay there panting in the snow, their breath mingling, and Ron kissed Harry again.

"Cold," Harry muttered as they broke the kiss and Ron laughed.

"You're the one who wanted to go for a walk in the snow."

Harry pushed Ron off of him and quickly fastened his jeans as Ron did the same.

"So," Harry said softly. "Any idea of what we're going to do about all this?"

"Not a clue," Ron said happily. "We'll just have to wing it."

"Does this mean," Harry said softly. "Does this mean you feel the same way?"

Ron nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "I love you, Harry."

Ron stood quickly and reached down to grip Harry's hand with his. He tugged Harry up and ran his finger over Harry's scar.

"No matter what happens we're in this together," Ron said firmly. "Always."

Harry nodded and looked at the pond, the ice seemed to sparkle, and he thought for a moment about the people that would be hurt by all of this.

Ron nudged him and sighed, "We'll figure it out, Harry, I promise."

Harry shook his head and when he looked up at Ron he was surprised to be hit by a snowball in the face. Ron grinned, waved his wand, and took off across the meadow. Harry laughed, chasing his best mate, and scooping up snow as he went. It would all work out somehow, for better or worse, they would always be best mates—as Ron had said—always.


End file.
